


You See Me Standing in the Shadows

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Campfires, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Just a little bit of Angst, Marshmallows, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nico ponders the choices that have brought him to where he is, and the friends who pull him out of the shadows.





	You See Me Standing in the Shadows

Nico wandered out of his cabin once night had fallen, feeling uncharacteristically jumpy.He had planned to stay in bed that evening, doing some work for his father, but for whatever reason he couldn’t concentrate.He felt antsy, like he couldn’t sit still, and his mind couldn’t stay on one thought for more than a second.Perks of having ADHD, he guessed, although it wasn’t usually this bad.Around seven, Nico had finally given up and set down his work.Hades didn’t check in on him regularly anyway, so it wasn’t like his father would know if he didn’t finish reorganizing information about souls from the early 400s CE until tomorrow.

Nico let his hand rest comfortably on the scabbard of his sword as he walked across the green and into the woods.It was always a good idea to carry a sword when walking through the woods, even if it wasn’t as full of monsters as it had been in the past, and Nico didn’t like to be without his sword anyways, not since… Nico fought back a shudder.He would not let himself go there.He _wouldn’t._ Nightmares when he was sleeping was enough, Tartarus didn’t need to invade his waking life as well.

Without thinking about it, Nico found himself standing on the edge of the woods near the campfire.He paused.It wasn’t like he didn’t know the campfire was going on tonight.Jason had been talking about it plenty at dinner, and Solace had been bugging Nico to come to one of the campfires since he had left the infirmary two weeks ago.So Nico knew that there was a campfire, that the Apollo cabin would be leading it, and at least on of his friends would be there, but he hadn’t been planning on coming.Sure, he was better at talking to people like a semi-competent human being now.Hell, he had even told Percy he had a huge, gay crush on him.But three weeks of kindness couldn’t completely erase several years of being isolated, ostracized, and alone, and as much as Nico wanted to be able to be a normal teenager (or as normal as a son of the god of the Underworld could be, anyway), he wasn’t sure he could handle being with _so_ many people.And he knew there were still people in camp who disliked him, who were scared him, who only tolerated him because he had helped Reyna bring the Athena Parthenos to unite the Romans and the Greeks.

So Nico lingered in the shadows, like he normally did, and watched the other campers gathered around the fire.Cheerful chatter filled the air as a few dozen campers talked and laughed in groups within the light of the fire, which was burning a bright, happy yellow tonight.Jason was easy to spot; he had one arm around Piper as the latter roasted five marshmallows on one stick.As Nico watched, Jason stole the stick from Piper and tried to stuff all of the marshmallows in his mouth at once, but managed to get most of it on his face as Piper doubled over laughing.The corner of Nico’s mouth twitched.

Across the fire from Piper and Jason, Will Solace stood up from the clump of Apollo campers.“Is everyone ready for another song?” he called, grinning.

“Have Austin lead it, Will,” one of the other campers called, laughing.

Will’s grin widened, somehow.“What, you don’t want to be subjected to my singing?” he asked cheerfully, and then took a deep breath and opened his mouth like he was planning to start belting out the next tune.

“Run, Solace is going to sing!” someone yelled.

Will laughed, but sat back down as one of his other siblings stood up and started the next song for the campers to sing along to.Nico leaned back against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest, allowing himself to smile slightly.The song devolved after a few silly verses as the campers dissolved into laughter.Another round of marshmallows was passed around (much to Jason’s delight).  

Nico picked at a scratch on his scabbard, thinking hard.He could go out there.Realistically, he was capable of walking out of the woods and across the path, sitting down on a log next to Jason and Piper and helping himself to some of Jason’s marshmallows.Gods knew he had plenty.He was physically able to put one foot in front of the other in the direction of other living beings.But for whatever reason he couldn’t get himself to push away from the trees and step into the warm glow from the campfire that illuminated the ground not five feet away from him.What if someone saw him, a dark shadow, stepping out of the woods, and assumed he was a monster?Maybe he should just go back to his cabin.The campers were all having fun at the campfire.Who was he to interrupt that?

Unfortunately, the decision was taken out of his hands.

“Hey, Nico!” Someone called just as Nico was turning to go.

Nico paused, and slowly turned back.Will Solace was standing again, ignoring the few strange looks he was getting from his siblings, waving at Nico.Nico blinked.How had Solace even _seen_ him?

“Nico!” Will called again, grinning, and then to Nico’s surprise the son of Apollo jogged over.“I thought i saw someone lurking in the shadows!” Will said with a sunny grin, stopping in front of him and putting one hand on his hip.

Nico raised an eyebrow, ignoring the was Will’s smile made his stomach flip.“Hello to you too, Solace,” he said dryly.

Will, either ignoring his tone or entirely missing it, gave Nico a hopeful look and asked, “Are you coming to the campfire?”

Nico hesitated, looking past Will.Most of the other campers had lost interest, but Jason was watching them intently as Piper happily set marshmallows on fire.When he met Nico’s eyes, he smiled and made a small gesture, beckoning Nico over.Nico pursed his lips, returning his attention to Will.“Yeah, sure,” he said, careful to keep his voice nonchalant.“I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

Will’s smile brightened, if that was even possible.“Great!” he exclaimed, slinging an arm around Nico’s shoulders.“Come on!Do you like marshmallows?”

Nico made a small noise of confirmation, concealing his shock.Will had his arm around Nico’s shoulders, and he hadn’t moved it even though they were walking back in the direction of the campfire.Was it… a hug?Most people didn’t willingly hug the son of the Underworld.Did Solace want something from him?

As soon as Will and Nico stepped back into the circle of firelight, Jason waved and called out, “Hey, Nico, come sit with us.”

Nico waved back in acknowledgement.Will glanced Jason’s direction as well, and made a small sound, almost like he was clearing his throat.Nico looked up at him, and noticed absently that Will’s face was ruddy in the firelight, blue eyes shining like the sky.Will grinned back when he noticed Nico looking.“Come on,” he said again, this time a little softer.His arm slipped from around Nico’s shoulders, but one hand settled on Nico’s lower back as they walked in Jason’s direction.Nico was sure that he was blushing, and dipped his chin so his dark hair fell over his eyes.

Jason scooted down the log as Nico and Will walked up, making room.“Hey, Neeks,” Jason said, looking up with a friendly smile.His glasses flashed in the dim light.“How’s it going?”

Nico sat down on the log next to him, and stole one of his marshmallows, popping it in his mouth.“Alright,” he answered.To his surprise, Will nudged him and then squeezed onto the log as well.“You don’t have to go back to the other Apollo campers?” Nico asked cautiously, definitely not paying attention to the fact that Will’s shoulder was pressed against his, and Will’s curly blond hair brushed his cheek as he leaned over Nico to snatch a marshmallow.

“Nah,” Will replied.“I’m not in charge of leading the campfire tonight.”He grinned at Nico, eyes bright.“Besides, everyone’s made it pretty clear that they don’t want me to sing.”

“You can’t be that bad,” Piper said with a laugh, stretching her legs out in front of her as she leaned back on her hands.“You’re probably better than Jason.” Will laughed, and Nico’s lips quirked into a small smile again, as Jason complained and then stole more of his girlfriend’s marshmallows.

Nico let himself relax a little as the campfire wore on.His friends joked around him, and included him in the conversation without making him feel like he was obligated to talk.Jason and Piper seemed genuinely glad to have him around, and Will… Well, Nico definitely didn’t miss that Will’s arm found its way back around his shoulders a few times during the night.For the first time, he let himself wonder if maybe it meant something.

After another hour or two the campfire wound down as campers trickled away to get to bed before curfew.Someone (probably the Stoll Brothers) started a marshmallow fight, and several campers ran away shrieking with laughter.The fire burned down, and Nico studied the glowing embers as Jason and Will held a soft conversation from both sides of him, Piper looking on and occasionally chiming in.A firefly blinked its way across the clearing, and landed on Nico’s knee with a soft glow before flickering away again.The warning bell for curfew rang, and Piper got to her feet, offering Jason a hand up.

“We should probably get going before the harpies come looking for a snack,” she said.Jason kissed his girlfriend on the forehead.

“See you guys later,” he said to Nico and Will, and let Piper lead him away.Nico thought he saw Piper wink at him before she left.

Will cleared his throat, and then said, “I can walk you back to your cabin.If you want.”

“Sure,” Nico replied, feeling inexplicably shy.“If you want.”

“It’s on my way,” Will said as he stood.Nico knew that it wasn’t, but didn’t comment.

Will offered him a hand, and after a moment Nico took it and let Will heave him up.They wandered back towards the cabins, Will chattering about something funny that had happened in the infirmary involving the Stolls, a can of green paint, some glitter, and a very angry Clarisse, and Nico listened in companionable silence.Will didn't let go of his hand, and Nico didn't let go either.

They paused in front of Nico’s cabin as Will’s story finished, and faced each other for a moment.Nico couldn’t tell for sure in the dark, but he was pretty sure Will was blushing.“Um… It was nice to finally see you at a campfire, Nico,” Will said in a soft voice after a moment.

“Yeah,” Nico replied at an equal volume.“I had more fun than I expected.So, um… Thanks.For getting me to come.”

Will smiled, but the smile was gentler than the bright grin he usually had.He stood still for a moment, looking like he was trying to make a decision, and then swopped in and gave Nico a quick hug.Nico, surprised, only had time to give Will a pat on the shoulder before the other boy let go again.“See you tomorrow, Nico,” Will said happily, smile as bright as ever, before practically skipping away.

“Yeah, see you,” Nico replied belatedly, but he was pretty sure Will hadn’t heard him.He leaned back against the cabin wall for a moment, covering his smile with one hand as he watched Will’s bright blond head fade into the shadowy evening, before going back into his cabin with a feeling of deep contentment.

Darkness was his birthright, but he was very glad he had some friends to convince him to step away from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. My first attempt, obviously. Hope you enjoyed it, and have a great day, my dear reader!
> 
>  
> 
> [next fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588793)


End file.
